Von Licht und Dunkelheit
by Kuerbissuppenkobold
Summary: OQ One-Shot. Setzt direkt an das Ende von 3x22 an. Robin steckt in seinem eigenen Gewissenskonflikt und versucht mit der neu entstandenen Situation umzugehen.


_Von Licht und Dunkelheit._

„Marian?"

„Robin"

„Ich dachte, du seist tot! Ich dachte, ich würde dich niemals wiedersehen."

Als Robin seine Frau in die Arme schloss, fühlte er nichts anderes als ungläubige Freude. Er kam sich vor, wie in einem Traum gefangen. Ein wunderschöner Traum. So schön, dass sein Denken ausgeschaltet war und er nichts anderes wollte, als seine Marian, seine wunderbare Marian, an sich zu drücken und festzuhalten. Denn würde er sie loslassen, so fürchtete er, könnte sie sich vor seinen Augen in Rauch auflösen, wieder zu dem Geist werden, der sie all die Jahre für ihn gewesen war.  
Dass all dies kein Traum war, wurde Robin bewusst, als er die Türglocke klingen hörte und nur noch flüchtig den Schatten einer Frau sah, die draußen schnellen Schrittes um die Ecke ging und verschwand.

_Regina._

Sofort nagten Schuldgefühle mit spitzen Zähnchen an der eben noch übergroßen Freude. Wäre seine Freude ein Ballon gewesen, so verlöre dieser nun an Luft. Ein Teil von ihm wollte Regina nachlaufen. Wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie sich wie ein verletztes Tier zurück in ihre Höhle verkroch und erneut dicke Mauern um ihr nun sicherlich blutendes Herz errichtete, doch der Anblick seiner so lange totgeglaubten Frau, die nun strahlend und mit Tränen in den Augen vor ihm stand, hielt ihn zurück. Er schuldete es Marian, jetzt bei ihr zu bleiben. Ihr diesen Moment der Vereinigung zu geben, nicht nur mit ihm, sondern auch mit ihrem Sohn, der um einige Jahre älter war, wie als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Dennoch blieb Robins Stimmungswechsel nicht unbemerkt.

„Warum schaust du so traurig in die Ferne? Bist du nicht auch überglücklich mich endlich wiederzusehen?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Es alles scheint nur so unwirklich. Zu schön um wahr zu sein."

Es war die Wahrheit und doch nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber Marian war zufrieden. Sie nahm Roland auf dem Arm, der zwar strahlte, aber nicht wirklich zu verstehen schien, was die ganze Situation bedeutete.

Die Nacht war lang. Zuerst blieben sie noch eine Weile bei Granny's, dann gingen sie zurück zu dem Lager im Wald, wo sie nach einer ungläubigen und lauten Bergüßung seiner Männer noch stundenlang am Feuer saßen und redeten. Für Marian waren mehrere Tage vergangen, seit sie Robin das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch für Robin waren es Jahre gewesen. Jahre in denen er zuerst getrauert hatte. Jahre, in denen er anfangs alle Hoffnung verloren und das Einzige, was ihn vor der Leere und dem Alkohol bewahrt hatte, sein Sohn gewesen war. Jahre in denen er es irgendwann geschafft hatte loszulassen. In denen er zwar die Erinnerungen an seine Frau pflegte, aber sie Erinnerungen bleiben ließ und nicht jede Nacht im Traum vor sich sah, so greifbar, wie sie es jetzt tatsächlich war.  
Er erzählte ihr von diesen Jahren. Von Roland und den Geschichten, die er ihm über seine Mama erzählt hatte. Er erzählte ihr von Erfolgen und Niederlagen mit seiner Bande und schließlich erzählte er von Zelena und dem Fluch und wie er schließlich in Storybrooke gelandet war. Regina erwähnte er nicht. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, in diesem Moment der Zweisamkeit von einer dritten Person zu reden, doch das Thema lag unausgesprochen in der Luft. Robin hatte gespürt, wie Marian die Frage nach einer neuen Frau und einem zweiten Anfang auf der Zunge lag, als er erzählte, wie er es schaffte seinem Leben wieder einen positiven Sinn zu geben, doch sie sprach sie nicht aus. Wahrscheinlich weil sie selber diesen Moment nicht kaputt machen wollte, in dem es nur um sie beide und ihr Kind ging, welches nun friedlich eingerollt mit dem Kopf in Robins Schoß schlief.  
Trotzdem würde die Frage erneut aufkommen. Er würde Marian von Regina erzählen müssen, das wusste Robin, doch nun war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür und ein Teil von ihm war froh darüber. Er wollte den Moment verschieben, in dem er darüber nachdenken musste, was nun geschehen sollte. Er liebte Marian immer noch, da er nie aufgehört hatte sie zu lieben, als sie anscheinend gestorben war. Doch gleichzeitig hatte er sein Herz einer anderen Frau geöffnet und er wusste, dass diese das Gleiche getan hatte und nun zutiefst unglücklich war. Robin wollte nicht, dass Regina unglücklich war. Er hatte das Herz und die Seele dieser Frau gesehen, wusste, wie viel Schmerz sie schon durchlebt hatte und wollte kein weiterer Faktor in ihrem Unglück sein. Gleichzeitig wollte er Marian ebenfalls nicht wehtun, denn auch sie verdiente es nicht. Er wusste, dass bedingt durch die Umstände der Situation letztendlich ein Herz gebrochen werden würde und was ihn am meisten bestürzte war, dass er nicht wusste, wessen es sein würde.

Schließlich war auch Marian eingeschlafen. Sie lag friedlich in seinem Nachtlager, Roland fest an sich gedrückt und Robin beobachtete eine Weile das gleichmäßige Auf und Ab ihrer Brust. Er wusste nicht, wie spät es war, doch der Anblick des Himmels, der durch das dichte Blätterdach zu sehen war, lies vermuten, dass die Sonne bald aufgehen würde.  
Ihm war klar, dass er heute Nacht keinen Schlaf mehr finden würde. Seine Gedanken waren viel zu aufgewühlt. Ein großer Teil von ihm konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Marian tatsächlich in seinem Nachtlager lag und der andere Teil plagte sich mit Schuldgefühlen und dem Dilemma, in dem er sich befand.  
Wie als würde das kreisende Rad seiner Gedanken ihn antreiben, trugen ihn seine Füße durch den Wald, anscheinend ziellos, bis sich schließlich die Bäume lichteten und die weiche Erde durch harten Asphalt ersetzt wurde.

Robin stand vor dem großen weißen Haus und starrte es an. Licht brannte in den unteren Fenstern, dort, wo das Wohnzimmer war. Wie in Trance ging er den langen Weg durch den Vorgarten entlang, bis seine Hand schließlich über der Klingel schwebte. Einen Augenblick lang zögerte er, dann fasste er sich ein Herz und drückte kurz auf den Knopf. Er konnte das Klingeln durch das Haus hallen hören. Eine Weile lang geschah nichts und er hatte gerade angenommen, dass Regina wohl doch schlief, da hörte er dumpfe Schritte und die große Haustür öffnete sich langsam.

Elendlich. Es gab kein anderes Wort, das Reginas Zustand, in dem sie vor ihm stand, besser beschrieb. Sie trug immer noch die Kleidung, die sie den ganzen Tag über getragen hatte, doch ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Augen glasig und geschwollen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie bis vor kurzem noch geweint hatte. Viel aussagender über ihren Gemütszustand, war jedoch ihre Körperhaltung. Es war die Art, wie sie ihre Schultern hängen lies und den Kopf gesenkt hatte, die in Robin das Verlangen auslöste, die Frau vor sich in die Arme zu nehmen. Verschwunden waren ihr Stolz und die Fassade der Gleichgültigkeit und alles was blieb, war eine gebrochene und verletzte Seele.

„Du"

Es war ein einziges geflüstertes Wort und doch schwangen so viel Schmerz und Resignation mit, dass Robins Verlangen sie anzufassen nur noch weiter stieg.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht geweckt, aber ich musste dich sehen."

„Ich habe nicht geschlafen."

Es war eine simple Feststellung, gefolgt von einer unangenehmen Pause, in der viele unausgesprochene Gedanken in der Luft lagen, jedoch keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Schließlich holte Robin tief Luft.

„Hör zu, Regina. Was heute Abend geschehen ist,…die Sache mit Marian, ist kompliziert."

„Ist sie das? Ich dachte, es ist das, was du dir immer gewünscht hast. Du sagtest heute noch, du würdest durch die Hölle gehen, um wieder mit ihr vereint zu sein."

„Das war, als ich dich noch nicht kannte."

Es herrschte eine weitere Pause, in der Robin verzweifelt versuchte, eine Formulierung für seine Gedanken zu finden, doch diesmal war es Regina, die zuerst zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Sie ist deine Frau, Robin. Du liebst sie und du hast ein Kind mit ihr. Das was wir haben, ist nicht sehr alt und nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was du mit ihr hast. Ich kann es voll und ganz verstehen, wenn du dich für sie entscheidest und ich werde dich nicht davon abhalten."

Die Worte klangen wohl überlegt und auswendig gelernt und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich diese den ganzen Abend lang zurecht gelegt hatte.

„Das was wir haben ist nicht nichts, Regina und das weißt du selber. Seit ich dich kenne, habe ich dieses unbenennbare Gefühl, mit dir verbunden zu sein, dich schon Jahrelang zu kennen. Und gerade heute hast du mir diese Geschichte mit Tinkerbell erzählt. Egal was es ist, was wir beide haben, es ist nicht nichts und genau das ist es, was diese Sache so verdammt schwierig und kompliziert macht. Ich weiß, dass die ganze Situation wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht für dich war und bitte glaube mir, dass ich dich wirklich, wirklich verstehen kann. Ich weiß auch, dass wir diese Sache lösen müssen. Alles was ich von dir verlange ist, dass du mir Zeit gibst. Gib mir einen Tag Zeit um nachzudenken und meine Gedanken zu ordnen und bitte, bitte versinke nicht in diesem schwarzen Loch, dass dich schon so oft verschlungen hat."

Er hatte schnell und ohne Unterbrechung gesprochen. Regina starrte ihn mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, ohne zu blinzeln. Schließlich schien sie sich zu besinnen und senkte traurig den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht einfach.", flüsterte sie.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete er und schließlich konnte er dem Drang nicht mehr widerstehen. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne und zog sie in seine Arme. Sie ließ es zu, war schlaff, wie eine Puppe in seiner Umarmung. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ihren Geruch ein. So standen sie zirka eine halbe Minute da, bis er schließlich seinen Griff löste, ein wenig zurücktrat und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn setzte.

„Du solltest versuchen ein bisschen zu schlafen.", meinte er traurig lächelnd.

Sie deutete nur ein Nicken an und brachte weiteren Abstand zwischen sie beide.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte er leise.

„Gute Nacht." erwiderte sie, dann schloss sie die Tür und er drehte sich wieder dem Vorgarten zu. Der schwarze Nachthimmel hatte ein sanfteres Blau angenommen und erst jetzt wurden ihm die vereinzelten Vogelstimmen bewusst, die langsam anfingen zu erwachen.

Seufzend setzte Robin einen Fuß vor den anderen. Ein langer Weg lag vor ihm und er wusste nicht, welchen Ausgang all dies haben würde, aber die aufgehende Sonne erinnerte ihn daran, dass es immer Licht in der Dunkelheit gab und er würde alles daran setzten, dass nicht nur Marian, sondern auch Regina ihr Licht in der Dunkelheit fand.


End file.
